


Mischief, release the hounds

by amberdessy



Category: Avengers, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Awesome smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tracking Loki, now he is starved for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief, release the hounds

It was London 2012 the streets were busy this time of year, it was September and everyone was gearing up for the holidays, the air was cooler.  
Sherlock was all too meager to see what the inspector had for him today, his phone had been beeping for several long minutes but his refusal to answer just made the inspector angrier. He sipped his tea and slowly chewed his crackers.  
Sherlock glanced at his phone every time the jingle went off, he just raised his eyebrow and went back to reading the times.  
On the fifteenth ring he finally hung his head and shamefully answered.  
" Phillip?" He greeted the inspector.  
"Ah now we're awake!" Phillip sarcastically replied knowing Sherlock had been ignoring him.  
" Well we're not but you certainly are" .  
"Look, we need you to come in and"  
"Oh if I had a nickel for every time I heard you utter those words I wouldn't have to work, which is odd because.I Would have to work to get those nickels."  
"Sherlock, triple homicide, it's unlike anything we have seen before it is horrible and we have nothing."  
"Now there's a shocker"  
"Sherlock this isn't a game, you need to see this even you would be stumped".  
"Well well let the games begin". Was all Sherlock said as he hung up the phone ready for a real case not caring at all that he had just hang up the phone while the inspector began to speak again.  
He threw his phone onto the sofa and happily leapt into the bedroom getting ready for a nice shower and to head to the police station.  
He stood in the mirror for about ten minutes after he finished his shower now knowing what he was going to wear.  
Donning a chocolate colored suit coat and slacks with a pale white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone and no tie he was ready to go to work. He looked into the mirror seeing his naturally curly hair just go back to being parted of its own accord no matter how many times he would brush it otherwise.  
As he left he snatched his scarf and coat, using the large knot style and popping his coat collar he shut his front door being sure to lock it and then placed his hands into his pocket ready to catch a cab for his trip to the station.  
As he passed the street catching his cab he started to think of what could be so bad to call him it was usually nothing but Phillip sounded so serious and it made Sherlock even more curious to see.  
They pulled up to the station and he paid the cabbie, he walked up the steps briskly trying to satisfy his curiosity.  
The moment he opened the door Phillip greeted him .  
"Hello Sherlock."  
" Inspector". He tipped his head.  
" I am so glad you decided to join us".  
"Yes we'll you didn't leave me much choice by the way you cried on the phone"  
" Hm, always so polite aren't we." the inspector sarcastically cooed right as Molly walked in the room, she glanced at Sherlock her heart racing she loved the man always have for years now.  
She lifted her hand " Hi". She greeted him kindly.  
"Oh Molly please if you are going to go through the trouble of greeting someone you could at least use more than one syllable to do so." Sherlock just chimed at her.  
" Sorry Sherlock , hello how are you"?  
He nodded smiling at her, " I am well darling". He had to say something polite after cutting her down in front of the inspector.  
He could see her eyes sparkling as she blushed and scurried out of the room.  
He watched her leave thinking to himself he should just go on a date with her he never dated anyone before he might like it and she absolutely adored him, she would probably treat him right but we would revist that another day. Sherlock looked at Philip after the door closed behind Molly and he clasped his hands.  
"So what's on the agenda Phillys"?  
"I really hate you sometimes".  
"Oh don't be so sad everyone gets a pet name, your not special no worries".  
"Right, well moving on...this is the security footage from a recent attack we don't have much but someone is wearing some gold and leather clothes while committing these crimes."  
Sherlock got closer to the screen trying to see anything. "do we know anything else?"  
"Well like I said we don't have much, it is a male between 130 maybe 160 pounds, to my understanding he is around 6 feet tall with dark hair".  
Sherlock sat at the computer and examined everything, the man had something in his hand most likely a gun from the way everything he pointed at flew back,  
He was causing a lot of trouble and by himself.  
"Phillip is there something wrong with this camera?"  
"To my knowledge no.....why?"  
"There appears to be a lot of light for it being the evening time, the lights are green, take me to the sight and have Molly fax over any of the lab information I will go over it at home, also I want all of the photos and text me the address of the next attack".  
"How do you know there will be another"?  
"I am quite certain he is not finished do as I ask please". As he said those last few words he exited the room quickly trying to find the inspectors car so he could see the sight.  
Sherlock was by the car for about ten minutes when the inspector showed up with a folder handing It to him.  
" Here is what we know s far and the rest will be at your flat"  
"Thank you inspector"  
Phil just nodded in response, they got into the car it was about a twenty minute drive then they arrived not saying much on the way.  
Sherlock got out of the car and flipped the collar on his coat up, the air was brisk and it seemed like it might rain.  
It was an out of the way store, he had never seen it before so why was it disturbed in such a way?  
Phil finally broke the silence,  
"Doesn't make much sense that a Galla would be targeted".  
Sherlock thought to himself for a moment looking through the debris,  
"Not unless you were trying to make a point....what does the statement from the victims say?"  
"Well we are having them brought over to you but mostly they were all pretty sauced talking about green lights and beams".  
It was strange Sherlock had seen green lights on the footage but no one else noticed.  
He walked off by himself exploring away from the inspector so he could think.  
There was a long dark hallway and he pulled out his flashlight trying to see into the rooms, lots of nice things now broken, geez this man caused a lot of trouble. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and walked into one of the rooms.  
It was a torn piece of leather and it did not match anything from the rest of the Galla, maybe something from someone's coat he thought to himself.  
He heard a noise , turning around he was pushed up against the wall dropping his flashlight, it was now complete darkness.  
He felt a figure standing up against him with something pressed to his throat.  
"I don't know who you are and I do not care but you need to stay out of this, it is my legacy to rule, so fall in line." was all the presence said before he disappeared.  
Sherlock was now alone again but he was not scared just a little confused.  
Phil was standing over some rubble just sifting through for clues when Sherlock came busting out saying.  
"Let's go I have work to do".  
"Find something Sherlock?"  
Sherlock paused with a hand in his pocket feeling the leather he had retrieved lying as he went about.  
"No there's just nothing else here."  
"Ah..right let's go".  
"Drop me off at my flat please". Sherlock insisted.  
"Okay".

They got back into the car and on the way Sherlock said nothing he just kept feeling the fabric in his pocket thinking of what and who that was in there he had to know.  
They arrived at Sherlock's flat and he went straight to Work not even saying goodbye to the inspector on his way up.  
He went through every box trying to gather as much information as he could on the matter.  
He went through the security footage again trying to see the mans face, he did.  
He zoomed in on the menacing face surprised at how young the man was and his strange clothes not being able to get his voice out of his mind.  
He was lost in thought just staring at the mans photo when he received a text message with an address.  
"Well I guess you couldn't help yourself could you?" he said to the picture.  
Sherlock left in a hurry , he made it to the scene within minutes and it was a war zone, the place was destroyed.  
This time it was museum, centuries of artifacts were reduced to rocks and ash.  
There were crowds of scared by standards who had seen it all.  
Sherlock walked up to a woman who was sitting by herself staring at him.  
"Were you here when this happened?" Sherlock asked in a flat tone.  
"Careful how you tread Sherlock Holmes". The woman said with a pale face, Sherlock noticed the red marks around her throat.  
"I'm sorry what?" Sherlock was now confused.  
"My name is Loki and to rule the meager citizens of midguard is my legacy, careful how you tread for you are mortal Sherlock Holmes".  
Sherlock was astonished no doubt this woman was scared out of her mind this lunatic was using her to deliver his messages.  
"Right well I suppose he should come tell me himself instead of sending a lady". Sherlock said to himself realizing how silly it was to say that since he had told him in person.  
The woman was in shock she just stared straight ahead and Sherlock excused himself to look at the remains of the museum.  
While he was in there he saw some security cameras, he went to the second floor and retrieved them hoping this would give him something to go on, in the mean time he could not get the "mortals of midguard" comment out of his mind.  
Who talks like that anymore, Sherlock was eloquent but he didn't speak that way.  
Sherlock exited the building seeing the inspector.  
"Did you find anything Sherlock"? The hopeful inspector asked.  
"Same as before, but...have you spoken with the lovely lady of death over there". Sherlock asked pointing to the group of cars and the lone woman.  
"I have not received her official statement no...why?"  
"The man has left a message, you should get her statement, it's rookie police work but should be helpful". Sherlock said with sarcasm .  
"oh ha ha, yes I'll get right on that." the inspector loathed Sherlock's remarks.  
He walked across the street trying to see everything from a distance, was the man already at the museum or did he come from somewhere, he had to know.  
Sherlock caught a cab and went back to his flat, he needed to see what was on the security footage.  
Inside the cab he watched the trees and the buildings go by still just feeling the fabric in his pocket, the woman's words echoing in his mind he was fascinated by this man.  
He got back to his flat and went straight to his computer popping in the discs.  
He sat and fast forwarded most of it but then something caught his eye, it was a man a normal looking man in a suit.  
The man was speaking to a woman and then put her up against the wall by her throat, his out fit then changed to that of leather and metal, he had a staff in his hands.  
Sherlock could not hear what was being said but he had a pretty good idea of what was going on, after he released the woman from his grasp he saw the mans horns, he was wearing a helmet it was gold it matched most of the ensemble he had a cloak on, he kept seeing the green sort of like waves around him as he walked.  
The man now knowing his name was Loki raised his staff and it looked like lightening was coming from the tip, things were just exploding and he did not care who he hit.  
Everyone was screaming and then ten more images of Loki had appeared guarding the doors, he said something and then everyone kneeled after he slammed his staff into the ground a light beaming off of all the replicas around.  
Everyone kneeled and he spoke, Sherlock wished he could hear what was being said so he tried to read his lips instead just focusing close on the man.  
A civilian stood up and said some words, words that this Loki did not agree with because this civilian paid for it with his life.  
No one made a move everyone just looked straight ahead with their heads bowed kneeling on the ground.  
Loki had spoken a few more words and then just disappeared.  
The video was over he was now up to speed, this Loki character he was going to rule, where was he from? Sherlock could not get that out of his mind.  
He took the disc out of his computer and pulled up the Internet, he typed in the word midguard and several things came up, one including an incident in new Mexico.  
It involved 2 brothers both apparently gods, this did not make much sense but he kept reading, the other brother Loki was exiled and I guess now he is back.  
Sherlock kept thinking about the words he had spoken to him. And the words from the woman and to be honest if the man had the power maybe he was convinced it was his right to rule, after all who would stop him.  
Sherlock grabbed a glass and poured himself some scotch, he was very tired it was the evening time and he needed to sleep.  
He opened the paper and saw that there was a dance tonight, if this Loki was trying to make a statement his next one was going to be here, he knew it.  
First a Galla, then a museum and now a dance it made perfect sense, once the wealth of London fell in line then the others would too, it was decided he was going.  
He did not have a date but he was going to be an observer anyways, and the fact that this was a masked dance made it all the better.  
The dance stared at eight o'clock and it was almost seven now, Sherlock went into his closet and looked for the nicest outfit he could, he found his tuxedo and tails with his top hat and cape, now to find a mask.  
He dug until he found an old with mask outlined with glitter, why did he even have this? He chuckled to himself.  
Sherlock slipped the slacks on and buttoned up his puffy white shirt. Pulling his suspenders up and throwing his vest on he looked quite dapper.  
Looking in the mirror it amused him how he looked he loved opera and now he looked like a character from one, he put on his coat and cape and finished the outfit with a mask and top hat.  
He looked for a few more minutes and then he grabbed his cane slipping out the front door.  
He caught a cab and he was on his way to the dance. He tried to imagine how it would look but he could not, he had never been to a dance before so this was his first. He was amazed there were lights and people in gowns and suits everywhere it was his kind of scene, he only wished he was not here expecting trouble.  
He paid the cabbie and walked up the steps to the front door, the man just staring at him.  
"Sherlock Holmes I should be on the list".  
"There is no list, this is by invite only". The man stated.  
Sherlock hesitated he did not expect it to be so straight forward he thought he would be able to talk himself in, just when he was about to say something else a woman came up and slipped her arm under his handing the door man her invite. He opened the door for them not saying a word and Sherlock was confused. He did not know if he knew this woman or not she was almost his height, had long black hair, creamy pale skin and a tight fitting dress with boots, a long cape cascaded down her slender back.  
Sherlock was impressed, her mask covered her face so he could not see who she was but he was amused.  
They walked in together and it was so bright, there was people everywhere dancing.  
The woman turned to Sherlock and asked if he wanted a drink.  
Sherlock declined saying he was there tending to other matters.  
The lady had her arm fixed to his and began walking them both, Sherlock did not want to be rude so he kept an eye out for anything suspicious while walking where she wanted to go acting like they were a couple.  
It took Sherlock completely by surprise when she stopped in the middle of the dance floor and put her arms around his neck, out of instinct he put his hands on her waist and they began to slow dance.  
"what's your name?" Sherlock asked blatantly.  
"Laufeyson". She giggled.  
Sherlock thought to himself.  
"Is that a French name"? He asked suspiciously.  
"No it's of jotoun decent".  
"Hm I've never heard of it". Sherlock added thinking to himself.  
"Well I'm not from around here". She said slyly .  
"Well where are you from?" Sherlock questioned.  
"Well I move all over mostly but as far as intimate details go are you sure that's the question to ask"?  
"We only just met".  
"So, aren't you curious"?  
"Curious about what?"  
"While being so close to another what being in bed might be like?"  
Sherlock licked his dry lips not sure how to answer.  
"Well curiosity is always there".  
"So let's explore that curiosity". She said locking her lips with his.  
Her lips were soft it was a sweet kiss, she moved her hands up his neck and his grip was tightened on her hips. Sherlock was enjoying this kiss it was his first and he did not even know this girl, his eyes were closed and he let her lead not wanting to be embarrassed by his inexperience.  
She pressed her body against the length of his body and she could tell Sherlock was excited , his heart was pounding so fast.  
She broke the kiss after two minutes and Sherlock's lips reached for hers immediately after they were parted not expecting her to separate from him.  
His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her wanting more, but being a gentleman, They went back to slow dancing and her face was pressed against his neck with her arms loosely clasped together behind his shoulders.  
His mind was racing, he had completely forgotten about Loki.  
The woman's breath was warm against his neck and Sherlock could not think straight it was intoxicating the perfume and lust had dulled his senses, he pulled back grabbing her hands and kissing them.  
"I will be right back, I have a matter to attend to". He added trying not to be rude.  
The lady got really close to him and whispered in his ear.  
"I have a better idea." she said grabbing his hand and leading them away from the dance floor.  
"I really should handle this one thing" Sherlock tried to insist but was cut off abruptly.  
"Shhh no work is so boring." she seductively whispered winking at him.  
Sherlock not sure why but let her lead him, he was crazy letting a stranger take the lead especially on an investigation.  
She lead him to a very dark hallways and began kissing him again, this time with a little more force pressing his body against the wall, she had her hands entwined in his hair, massaging his head.  
He gripped her hips tightly enjoying the kiss, she lifted her right leg slightly and he held her right leg placing a hand behind her neck.  
They were so close like they were one.  
She slipped her tongue deep into Sherlock's mouth exploring every inch.  
He was turned on now, he mocked her movement by sticking his tongue in her mouth nearly choking her with it, she lead the kiss back to where it was with her tongue they were fighting for control breathing hot and heavy.  
The woman put her fingers deep into Sherlock's hair yanking his head back far, hurting him intentionally, whispering in his ear.  
"I told you to stay out of my way, you just have to learn to hard way don't you".  
Sherlock's mind was reeling and then it hit him.  
"Loki, what a delight". He said in turn gripping Loki's hair and digging is nails into the back of his leg, still holding him tight so he couldn't get too far.  
"Let go of me you imbecile." Loki spat.  
"I have a job and I intend to finish it". Sherlock replied.  
"So be it".  
Sherlock did not like the sound of that sentence he said it happily and before he could think another word he felt something sharp against his throat and his whole world was reduced to darkness, Loki let go of his hair once he felt Sherlock's grip loosen. Sherlock's body went limp and he fell forward.  
"So sad, " Loki said to himself grabbing his staff and just like that they were gone. The hallway was now empty.

The sound of far away voices could be heard, Sherlock tried to lift his head but it was so heavy, he opened his eyes and the lights were dim he had to adjust first. Ten minutes passed and he was coming around, he tried to rub his eyes but his hands were shackled to his back? Panic began to take over he was face down on a bed with dark sheets, his shirt was missing he only had his slacks and shoes on.  
There was metal bands around his neck, waist and wrists. The chains were attached, one down the center of his back and one down the center of his chest connecting the metal bands.  
How could this get any worse. He was alone for a while , he could not get Loki out of his mind, he was still turned on and to be honest if he wasn't evil he would probably ask him out, the man was very attractive and also as a woman.  
He blushed thinking about the kiss turning his face into the bed embarrassed of his own thoughts, this was not the time or place for such thinking. He had to find a way to escape.  
Then suddenly he heard the door creak open, Sherlock pretended to still be asleep he had to think of a way out.  
Loki was determined, it had been so long since he had anyone and this Sherlock was brilliant and sexy, also he had been untouched and Loki liked that, he could be the one to teach him.  
Sherlock was unmoving probably still unconscious. Loki moved over to the bed after shutting the door behind him.  
He climbed on the mattress and settled between Sherlock's feet.  
"Well you have caused me a great deal of trouble, but I am not angry, I think you are worth my time. I have to admit you are growing on me, I quite enjoyed our kiss." Loki stated hoping the man could hear him but not caring if he didn't.  
Loki pulled out a dark green vibrating object, he spread Sherlock's thighs.  
"I know you are not awake yet but gods I wish you were". Loki cooed.  
Loki was on his knees kneeling over Sherlock's clothed bottom he lowered his hands and Sherlock tensed in anticipation.  
Loki used his scepter following the chain down the contours of Sherlock's back.  
"Hmm I hope you enjoy this my friend". Loki said before starting.  
The vibrator was touched to Sherlock's shaft and he moaned loudly not expecting it to happen.  
"Ahh, now we are awake." Loki stated as he moved it up and down trying to hit every spot on Sherlock's manhood.  
Sherlock pressed his face to the mattress trying to hide he could not stop the moans he had never been subjected to this kind of punishment and did not know how to act. It felt so good the vibrations made a heated pooling sensation in his lower stomach, he bit on the pillow trying to silence himself.  
Loki leaned over Sherlock whispering in his ear continuing his ministrations saying, "I can smell your fear, Oh imagine the excitement when I thrust inside you for the first time, I promise not to completely ruin your body". He stated licking his ear surprised when Sherlock came back saying  
"Please, as if you could ruin anything". Sherlock was playing with a loaded gun he didn't know why he was provoking the man who clearly had the upper hand.  
If this man wanted to play then Loki was game, in an instant he flipped Sherlock on his back, their bodies pressed together and Loki kissed him deeply.  
Their mouths moved with such sync Sherlock felt like he was drunk again, this man clearly did something to him. Loki's hand trailed down to the front of his pants and he continued to use his vibrator on his balls, Sherlock then arched up gasping, Loki laughed he could not believe how sensitive Sherlock was this was going to be fun.  
Sherlock had his eyes tightly screwed shut, Loki leaned over him nipping at his neck inhaling his scent.  
Sherlocks legs instinctively spread more granting Loki better access, Loki grabbed behind Sherlock's knees holding them apart as his face was buried in Sherlock's neck while he suckled on him.  
After a few moments of their bodies gliding together and humping Loki leaned back resting himself on his knees again just looking down and the writhing form beneath him.  
Sherlock was breathing heavy, eyes still closed but licking his lips wanting more but not willing to beg.  
Loki picked his scepter back up using the sharp end to curve around one of the chain links and pulling Sherlock up so he was facing him.  
Loki grabbed Sherlock behind his neck while holding his scepter in the other hand, his lips got closer to Sherlock's almost touching he whispered,  
"Still think I can't ruin you, look what I did in just a few moments?"  
"You're no better than a common whore, using sex to get what you want". Sherlock replied coldly.  
Loki dropped his scepter and yanked Sherlock's head back by his hair as hard as he could, growling he says, "The problem is you think you know everything, you watch what I do to you!" Loki growled then sinking his teeth into Sherlock's neck drawing blood , marking him . Sherlock screamed in agony straining against his bonds wanting to be free.  
Loki pulled his teeth out of Sherlocks neck, blood spilling onto his chest the cool air kissing his heated skin. Loki cupped his hand between his legs palming his manhood kissing him again. Sherlock could taste the copper substance on Loki's lips, he leaned into the kiss. Sherlock had lost a lot of blood and he was very pale, his senses were dulled but oh Loki felt so good.  
Loki thrust his tongue in Sherlock's mouth kissing him deeply bitting on his lower lip whispering, "Is this what you want?" Loki asked lips still stained with blood. " Hmm you are sort of a thrill seeker, who's the whore now." He huskily breathed into his ear now sinking his teeth back into his flesh.  
Sherlock was shaking he was panicking now, things were getting hazy and it hurt so bad he knew he should not have provoked the man.  
Loki sucked on some of his blood and then let Sherlock's body drop back on the bed once he felt his consciousness begin to slip away and then the struggling stopped.  
Loki was staring down at Sherlock admiring his work. Sherlock's half lidded eyes were fixed on Loki, he could feel the sensation of being dragged down as he bled out.  
"No worries my love you're not going to die but you will sleep for a while". Loki assured Sherlock, he could see the fright in his eyes.  
Sherlock could not make out what Loki was saying he couldn't focus, he heard noises but could not make out any words he finally slipped into blissful sleep.  
Sherlock had met his match.

Soft, everything was so warm and soft, Sherlock lazily rolled over in his bed. His muscles were so achey he felt like he had not moved in a lifetime, he was groggy and the pain in his stomach was so evident it felt like he was starving.  
Sherlock ran a hand through his hair he tried to remember what happened last, he was at the dance but then what? It was all a blank.  
He sat in bed staring at the ceiling he noticed he was wearing his slacks and that was it no shirt and no shoes, his hair was so disheveled. Eventually Sherlock stood up feeling like he was going to fall back down the room was spinning but he steadied himself.  
He made his way to the bathroom , he splashed some water on his face trying to wake himself up.  
What had happened at the dance? He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror sighing. Sherlock opened his eyes and saw the bite mark, horrified he did not know what to think.  
In an instant the memories came flooding back to him and he moaned shaking his head.  
He remembered everything with Loki, in his bed the marking he gave him the passion, the kissing.  
Sherlock was confused he went and sat down on the sofa slipping his robe on.  
He tried not to think about it, but why didn't Loki kill him? He could have but he didn't. He poured himself a glass of scotch and lit a cigarette, he was so out of it he had to sort everything out.  
Sherlock went through the files from the Galla again, sipping on his glass he saw the fabric on the end table and he grabbed it, kneading it between his fingers as he read the file.  
He paused on the photo of Loki admiring his features, the man was gorgeous and brilliant he had never met anyone like him, everyone was truly beneath him.  
He closed his tired eyes for a moment absently thinking he ran the fabric over his bite mark stretching his neck and sighing aloud. He shocked himself his eyes popped open and for a moment he thought to himself, 'What is happening to me?'

He was acting like a young girl daydreaming of a man like this, 'Clearly I need more sleep'

He thought to himself, he closed the file and finished his cigarette. He laid down on his sofa, slacks still on and robe splayed open. Turning his head and closing his eyes he fell straight asleep.  
The morning came and now he was awake he felt better today than he did the day before. Sherlock grabbed his telephone and had several missed calls and messages, not bothering to check any of them he decided to get dressed and head to the station.  
Once he arrived Phil met him at the elevator.  
"Sherlock, where have you been?" Phil asked with concern.  
"Been around, what concern is it of yours?" Sherlock asked trying to act normal.  
"It's just been a while and we were worried." Phil replied already annoyed.  
"It's been two days I am sure London's finest will get along without me." he added with a smirk.  
"Sherlock you have been gone for a week." Phil added  
"Yes....well..I was just saying." Sherlock tried to act stoic now concerned.  
"Are you alright Sherlock ?" Phil said with caution as he approached the man.  
"Yes..I'm fine just not feeling well." Sherlock said rubbing his face his hand touching the bite mark he had received from Loki just nights before.  
"Do you need anything?" Phil was trying to be nice.  
"No, I'm fine just need a little water". Sherlock replied going into Phil's office and sitting down.  
Phil arrived seconds later handing him some water.  
"Hi Sherlock come right in". Phil joked.  
Sherlock sucked down the water and realized he still had not eaten anything.  
"I'm hungry Phil are you hungry?" Sherlock said rubbing his stomach.  
"Sherlock its ten in the morning, did you not eat breakfast"? Phil added.  
Sherlock got up and left the room saying not a word and went to the first floor.  
He left in a hurry not caring that Phil had been following him out of the building.  
Sherlock got into a cab and left the station seeing Phil stop and then go back as Sherlock left.  
He got out at a small diner paying the cabbie, he wanted to be left alone he needed space. He went inside and saw a man with dark long hair sitting at a booth, he closed his eyes and opened them again and the man was gone.  
He was losing it.  
Sherlock sat down and ordered some breakfast he ate in silence.  
After finishing his plate he sat there reading the times for about an hour before he got up to leave.  
Sherlock caught another cab and had the man take him home, that was all he could do for the day mentally he was drained.  
His skin was hot he arrived at his flat and immediately got undressed and slipped his shorts on with his robe. He grabbed a blanket and started his fire once more laying down in front of it with a nice cup of tea.  
He watched the fire crack for a while and then after his cup of tea he drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock woke up thinking he heard something outside, he got up and it was night time. Walking over to his window he saw lights pass by, just the normal bustle of the streets.  
The lights in his flat were very dim, and it was now quite warm thanks to the fire. He was feeling very feverish and his skin was quite pale.  
He starred out the window for some time his eyes glazed over he didn't even notice the man standing behind him until his hands were on his shoulders.  
"Did you miss me lover?" Loki whispered.  
Sherlock did not respond he knew he was coming he could sense it.  
Loki's fingers gently caressed Sherlock's shoulders moving to his neck, Loki inhaled Sherlock's scent and he just let the man do what he wanted, not like he could stop him.  
Loki gently licked the bite mark on Sherlock's neck and he tensed, Loki's hand was now caressing the front of Sherlock's neck his index finger gliding along Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock not even thinking nipped at the finger sucking on the digit.  
Loki smiled turning the man around and kissing him staring him straight in the eyes while still rubbing his neck.  
Sherlock in some weird way knew he wanted this, he could not stop thinking of the man and wanted all of him.  
Loki trailed kisses down Sherlocks neck whispering dirty words along his way making Sherlock's cheeks red.  
His robe fell off and now Sherlock was only covered by his shorts.  
Loki layed him down on the floor in front of the fire, now it feel like home Loki thought to himself.  
Sher lock just stared at the ceiling while Loki continued to kiss his neck, he fingered the waistband of Sherlock's shorts and slipped a hand in.  
"No...I..don't." Sherlock hesitated grabbing his hand.  
Loki looked straight into his soul with his piercing green eyes.  
Sherlock panicked the man looked angry with his stone like features.  
Loki had his hand in Sherlock's hair just feeling the hair on the back of his head.  
"My darling I thought this was what you wanted." Loki seductively purred in his ear grinding his hips onto his.  
"I'm..."Sherlock trailed off just enjoying Loki's warm body pressed against his.  
"Or maybe you just like the roughness, being treated badly!" Loki stated pulling Sherlock's hair back getting ready to bite him again.  
Sherlock was frightened.  
"Don't......please." Sherlock's eyes were closed as he silently pleaded with the man but was ready for the worst.  
Loki paused, no one had ever begged him with want still in their voice not struggling.  
Loki let go of his grip and gently caressed his hair again.  
"Look at me...." Loki commanded.  
Sherlock couldn't he was scared and Loki knew it but Sherlock still wanted him. He was just frozen.  
"Sherlock Holmes!" Loki's voice echoed throughout his flat.  
The man opened is eyes and looked at Loki and he could see the fear, Loki admired Sherlock the way he carried himself.  
Loki kissed Sherlock holding his head deepening the kiss grinding on his body.  
Sherlocks eyes fluttered closed and let himself be led by the man.  
Loki reached his hands down the front of Sherlock's shorts and began to rub his shaft.  
Sherlock broke the kiss gasping, holding onto Loki's shoulders.  
"It's ok. The first time is always overwhelming." Loki assured him.  
Sherlock was shaking, his mind was racing, Loki was slowly pumping his erection. No one had ever touched Sherlock like this before, infact this was the first time he had ever felt lust.  
Loki's breathing was hot and heavy upon his skin, he sucked on one of Sherlock's nipples and his body arched like a bow.  
Loki adjusted his body so he was still suckling on Sherlock's chest but he also positioned his index finger at his entrance.  
Sherlock's skin was slick he was wanting more, he lifted his trembling body slightly to see what Loki was doing but was held down.  
Loki's finger was circling the ring of muscle to Sherlock's hole and he now got the idea, Sherlock tensed up.  
Loki covered Sherlock's body with his own getting close to his ear whispering,  
"Relax, it feels good I promise, and then it gets way better." Loki then dipped his tongue into Sherlock's ear.  
Sherlock actually believed him, he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. He put his arms around Loki's shoulders rubbing his neck, nuzzling his the angle of his shoulder and neck bracing himself.  
Loki slid his finger inside of Sherlock and he gasped, gripping Loki's neck hard.  
He slowly withdrew his finger and slid back in, each time going a little faster but giving Sherlock time to adjust.  
Sherlock could feel the tightness in his stomach, he was painfully aroused.  
"Now...doesn't that feel good." Loki asked touching the little ball of nerves deep inside of him.  
Sherlock widened his legs more and Loki added two more fingers, trying to stretch him more, Sherlock was mewling against his neck and it was driving Loki mad, he wanted to be inside him and now.  
Loki removed Sherlock's shorts and waved a hand, he was now naked.  
Sherlock was amazed, magic was awesome.  
The fire was making things unbearably hot and Sherlock thought he would catch fire himself.  
Loki moved his hand again and little golden bowl appeared, he removed the lid and dipped his fingers in the oils.  
Loki applied two digits with oil to Sherlock and then slicked himself generously for easy insertion.  
Loki got close to Sherlock's lips breathing in his scent steadying himself, he lifted Sherlock's right knee with his other hand behind his neck.  
"I'm ready." Sherlock added with a lustful tone.  
Loki was amused he said, "I'm sure you think you are my midguardian lover."  
He positioned his cock at Sherlock's entrance and kissed him while thrusting deep inside of his body, fully sheathed in one swift movement he stayed still until Sherlock could adjust.  
He was shocked, Loki was so big and it hurt so much. He tried to cry out but his moans were stifled by Loki's tongue, Sherlock gave in to Loki and let himself be taken by the god.  
Loki withdrew with a breath exhaled and thrust back inside of Sherlock.  
"Oh god you are so tight". He moaned while sucking on his neck pulling out again to only plunge deeper into the form beneath him.  
Loki was trying to control himself but all he wanted to do was tear him apart.  
He was throbbing, Sherlock's muscles were tight around him and it was unlike any other he had ever layed with.  
He slowed his movements trying to let Sherlock adjust to him knowing he would not be able to hold back much longer. Loki was surprised, Sherlock started to push down for more friction. He arched his hips wanting more.  
"The pain is exquisite." Sherlock moaned biting his lower lip.  
Sherlock's body started to get used to Loki's member and he hooked his ankles around Loki's waist drawing him deeper wanting everything.  
Loki grabbed Sherlock's hands and positioned them above his head, entwining his fingers with Sherlock's holding him down harder.  
Loki picked up the pace once he felt Sherlock trying to make him go deeper.  
He pulled out all the way to the tip of his cock and slammed back inside of Sherlock as hard as he could, Sherlock moaned loudly with his eyes shut and head thrown back. He tried to touch Loki but was held down.  
Loki held Sherlock's hands above is head with only one hand now and used his other hand to grab his neck while kissing him, fucking him harder.  
Loki's hips were pumping hard into Sherlock's body, he moved his fingers along his neck watching Sherlock moan and arch , his thumb slid against his lower lips and Sherlock sucked on the thumb hard biting it.  
"Oh god, more. Please. Harder". Sherlock moaned, the want in his voice was enough to drive Loki mad.  
In one swift movement he flipped Sherlock over and lifted his hips high in the air.  
Sherlock was drunk with want and lust, his face was pressed into the pillow muffling his moans. He was grateful for it, he didn't want the people of London to hear his cries of pleasure.  
Loki held his cheeks apart and thrust as hard as he could trying to hurt the man, Sherlock was loving every minute of it.  
He pushed back onto Loki's cock feeling the pressure build ready to cum.  
Sherlock held onto the pillow screaming his pleasure as Loki used his body harder than before.  
Loki pumped hard into Sherlock's body precum soaking his insides, Loki was ready but he wanted this to last a little longer.  
He pressed down on the small of Sherlocks back and pushed his right leg forward so he was almost laying flat.  
When Loki's hand gripped the backside of Sherlock's thigh he was so close, his cock now rubbing against the blanket beneath them he was almost there.  
Loki's left hand held Sherlock down by the back of his neck while his right hand held onto his hip savagely fucking him deeper each time.  
The sensation of being filled with his hot cock was too much, he was over heated and the double sensation on his front and back made him see stars in his vision.  
"Oh god Loki please !" He cried embarrassed he was begging.  
Loki was much obliged he dug his nails in going faster hitting his sweet spot. Sherlock gripped the sheets and came on the blanket, his orgasm was shattering his whole body tightened up and his muscles clamped down on Loki's member.  
This was Loki's favorite part, Sherlock was tighter than before.  
Loki helped him ride out his orgasm his own close to happening he tried to hold off but Sherlock moans made him spill sooner than expected.  
He gripped Sherlock's hips and slammed hard into his backside and few more times cumming hard he moaned still fucking his body emptying his essence into him, filling him up completely.  
Sherlock was still enjoying the final throws of his orgasm feeling the hot seed inside his body not wanting to move.  
Loki pulled out of his body and laid on his back next to him.  
Sherlock just stayed laying on his stomach not moving for a few moments then eventually curling up with Loki watching the fire.  
Sherlock had his arm stretched across Loki's chest ready to fall asleep.  
Loki sighed. "I guess I'll stop trying to rule the weirdos of midguard."  
Sherlock smiled. "Thank you, I do hate paper work".

Beep beep!  
The alarm sounded and Sherlock awake with a startled sound.  
Slowly sitting up in his bed he realized that he was alone, remembering the previous evening he knows Loki must have moved him there sometime in the night. He got out of bed walking around his flat in nothing but his shorts, searching for the sorcerer and finding that he was alone. For the first time in his life he had felt a loneliness that was oh so heavy.  
He never needed or wanted anyone, then this man came into his life, he gave him the most intimate part of himself only to be left like a common whore the next morning. Sherlock angrily flopped down on his sofa, seeing the photos from the case file on the coffee table he shoved it to the floor with tears in his eyes.  
He felt so empty and used, he laid on his sofa trying not to think about it, when his phone rang. For a moment he swelled with excitement then calmed down when he had seen it was Lestrad.   
Sherlock picked up his phone seeing 57 missed calls his heart sank, mostly because the date had read that a week had passed. What happened ? He thought to himself, a whole week .  
He picked up the line realizing how stiff his voice had felt.  
"Hello inspector." he greeted trying to be cool.  
"Sherlock are you feeling better?" replied the inspector.  
"Never better." Sherlock added.  
"Well since your better can you come in? There are some things I would  
Iike to go over with you and we have someone from the states who is helping with another case of ours, he is real character. Think you would like him a lot." the inspector explained.  
"Yes of course, just give me some time." Sherlock replied hanging up the phone.


End file.
